always i want to be with you
by GormagonlovesTiva
Summary: and sitting on the bed was
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS**

**Always, I want to be with you...**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own NCIS.**

**Author's musings: *nothing in her head***

**Warning: there is swearing **

"**So are you going to tell me about this friend of yours?" Tony asks, looking Ziva up and down.**

"**No, I will not tell you about my friend. Why do you want to know so much about my friend?"**

"**Oh, no reason, I'm just interested in what you do when not at work."**

"**Yeah, well, you're not finding out anything about my friend. Goodnight, Tony."**

"**Goodnight, Ziva."**

**Later that night...**

**I need to know who that man is! And it looks like there is someone in her apartment. Why the hell am I doing this? If she sees me, she will probably kill me for doing this! Fuck it! Shit, I'm already at her door...oh, well, I might as well knock.**

_**(Inside the apartment...)**_

**Ziva, talking with her friend, stops upon hearing at a knock at the door. "I will have to answer that, but I am sure I know who it is. I hope you won't mind but could you please stay in the bedroom for a second." **

**She adjusted her shirt so that more of her cleavage was showing. Then slide over to the door and opened it. The 'hey' which he breathed out was barely heard. **

"**I've missed you." Her arms locked around his neck enabling him from moving. Her lips were on his before he could stop him, but he didn't resist. Their lips synchronised, moved together, creating an intricate, Spanish dance. **

**Letting go, gasping for air Tony whispered, "but what about your friend?" **

**Smirking she held his hand and led him towards her bedroom. Quietly, she opened it, and there sitting on her bed was...**

"**What about rule 12 guys? I would not tell Gibbs but he would find out its Gibbs of course he would find..."**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I could not work out how. Thanks to voldieissocool for helping with the writing of this and other chapters

Chapter 2

"Abby, what the hell are you doing here!"

"You're an idiot, Tony! I'm Ziva's friend-the one she's been messaging all the time. I guess you guys want me to go so you can have some fun?"

"Yes, Abby, we want you to go."

"I could stay and watch, you know."

"Abby, you are being sick. So can you please leave us?"

"You guys are no fun! Fine...I will go, bye."

Tony leans in, kissing her passionately and as she kisses him back, he leads her to the bedroom. As they lie down on her bed, Tony's phone begins to ring. As he checks the caller ID, he sees that it's Gibbs, so he answers his phone.

"Hey Boss, what's up?"

"Dead marine-Naval Base. Make sure Ziva and you are both there, fully clothed." The phone disconnected.

"Great, he hung up on me again. Come on Ziva-dead Marine, gotta go."

"Damn it, better get going."

=8123 idk what this is

As they arrive at the naval base, they get pointed towards the body. As they start taking photos they get fired upon, Ziva turns and draws her gun and shoots but Tony runs over to help and gets shot.

"McGee call an ambulance." Gibbs runs over to help Tony.

"It's here, boss. Should someone ride with me?"

"I will, Gibbs."

"Ziva go."

A/n: It is not Ziva's Miami friend it is just a friend she continually messages at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had eventually reached the hospital and they were all waiting nervously in the waiting room. The doctor entered the room. He was smartly dressed in a suit, but he was wearing Converse.  
"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?"  
Ziva stood up as the doctor walked over to them. "What is your relationship with Mr DiNozzo?" he asked.  
"I am his girlfriend." Ziva answered.

The others all gave her looks of shock. They knew Tony had been happier lately...now they knew why.

"Okay, " the doctor said, consulting a clipboard he was holding, which presumably contained medical notes. "Well, Anthony has a gunshot wound to his sternum, which has collapsed his right lung...he's fine, but he'll have a long recovery. He is in a medically induced coma until his injuries heal enough so that it's safe for him to wake him up."

"Can we go and see him?" Gibbs asked. It was the first time he had said anything since he had entered the hospital.

The doctor smiled kindly. "Yes, you can go and see him, and one of you will able to stay with him." He checked the clipboard again. "He's in room...315. Which one of you will be staying?" he asked.

"Ziva, you can stay. We all have reports to finish anyway." Gibbs ordered. "We will stay for a bit, McGee, and then head back to work."

"Okay, Ziva, if you would like to come with me."

As Ziva and the doctor walked away from the others, McGee and Gibbs headed to Tony's room, wondering if what Ziva said was true, about her and Tony.

Once Ziva had filled out the required paperwork she headed to Tony's room. Upon seeing Gibbs and McGee leaving she asked, "How is he?"

"Well, he is hooked up to a lot of machines...but otherwise he looks fine." replied Gibbs, giving Ziva a sympathetic smile. "Oh, and Ziva...when he wakes up try not to kill him, he is on pain meds so he will be a little...hectic and he's probably gonna say things he won't remember. But some he will."

"Okay, thanks Gibbs."

Ziva watched as the team left her with Tony, wondering when he was going to wake up.

**A couple of hours later...**

Ziva had left to get some food and came back. She heard voices coming from Tony's room.

"You have to tell her how you feel! What happens if next time you can't save each other? Then you will never know if she feels the same way! You have to tell her." Abby was sitting in the spot Ziva had left, talking to Tony-who was still in a coma.

"Hey...Abby, doesn't Gibbs need you at work?" Abby looked up, shocked to see Ziva standing there.

"Well, he gave me some time off to come and see Tony." Abby looked worried at how much Ziva had heard, as she wanted Tony to tell her first. "The doctors said that he should wake up soon."

"Okay. When do you need to head back?" Ziva asked.

She wanted to leave, she didn't want to discuss what had happened before he got shot.

"Um, I need to head back soon...why?" Abby thought Ziva was acting like she wanted to get out of there, but why?

"I have to fill out my report."

"Oh, Gibbs said that you could wait until after Tony's recovered."

As Abby said that Ziva grew worried...why was Gibbs letting her wait before she had finished her report?

Abby saw her face drop.

"Ziva...is there something wrong with you and Tony? Because nothing seemed wrong when I left on Monday..."

"Trust me, everything is fine, Abby." Ziva said, trying to hide her emotions.

"Well, um...I'd better be going...see you later, Ziva." she said, giving Ziva a sympathetic look.

"Shalom, Abby. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will try and come in. Can you call when he wakes up?" Abby asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Of course."

Once Abby had left Ziva sat down, and started reading her book.

_**A/N**_

_The reason I was late with the second chapter was because I went to New Zealand and could not work out how to upload another chapter._

_Thanks to Voldieissocool for editing!_


End file.
